vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-2.84.122.183-20131224183151/@comment-99.234.210.208-20131225035605
This one is hard because i like elements of each one stellena have always been more of the sweet kind of romantic love it is hard not to enjoy watching them or rooting for them they are the first love. I have to say i wasn't really a huge fan of theirs but i do appriciate them at times but it does seem at the end they will find their way back to each other (when a show starts taking about characters being fated that is a good inclination) Then there is delena they are the couple you want to root for similar to klaroline there is a long line of tv shows that have the bad boy who finally gets the girl and there is something so rootable here maybe because damon is so damaged and has always been at times abusied or maybe because he is more flawed then stefan that it is hard not to want him to win he has always come in second to brother or maybe we just have this soft spot for bad boys that we can't help ourselves because the show set up this whole will they or won't they that they dragged us along over the last five years that we bought into that there had to be some sort of pay off as a fan. Then there is steferine they are probably the hardest from a s/l point of view to except unlike damon or even stefan we didn't have to live through there misdeeds while kat like klaus we have seen what they have done in plain view so it is hard to see someone like stefan would ever want to be with kat she has done some horrific things like the writters have been trying to do with klaus how do you see a character so moral like stefan move passed everything and want to be with her but unlike klaroline steferine have been at odds for 166 years that is alot of bagage to forget. On the surface we love stefan/kat because unlike elana/stefan they are opposites so to see that inplay is fun to watch but underneath the question comes can stefan not only forgive the last 166 years or as demon thinks his brother is having a sicotic break from reality he also has to move passed i am just not sure he can That leaves us to klaroline this couple in alot of ways is like delena they have this will they won't they but klaus has done so many horrible things but then we see these two together and on one hand caroline is just way to light of a character to be with this bad boy on the other hand they are just so compelling on screen it is hard to see them in any other pairing. I think the writters are really trying to repair the damage klaus has done in three years and to soften him up but there definetly was a reason that klaus told caroline he would be her last love i think the writters have a plan in mind and the fact that carolines next "pairing" is with a gay characters makes me wonder the writters know they have a hit pairing here it is just a matter of time i think they needed two things to happen first the first being that klaus has developed enough that he isn't all about being a bad guy and that we can see caroline and klaus meet somewhere in the middle and that enough time had passed since forwood ended that caroline could move on. That leaves us to forwood this has to be the worst pairing they never really did much with this couple and since season 3 tyler was here then gone it was hard to see what they were doing with them. I think the whole idea at the begining with klaus was to pump up forwood so it could give delenna or stellana a run for there money only problem it back fired klaroline became more popular and no matter how hard they tried to persuade fans it just wasn't going to happen. It does seem the writters are pushing klaroline more now then they did before but from what MT said forwood is definetly done and that there would be no more triangle, and that klaus is still very much interested in caroline. When tyler does come back if he is back permenitly or just some contractual things to tie up i don't see forwood as a possibility in the near future.